nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 1
NoDQ Action Episode 1 is the first episode of Season 6 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-twelfth episode overall. It features a NoDQ CAW Championship between Michael Myers and reigning Champion Mr. Clean. Match Michael Myers attempts a DDT but Mr. Clean counters it into a spinebuster. Myers attempts a DDT again and is successful. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Myers into the ropes then leaps onto him from the top rope to knock him to the outside then leaps to the outside with a cross body press. Mr. Clean gives Myers a snapmare then an eye poke. Myers headbutts Mr. Clean then throws him back into the ring. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Myers off his feet then delivers the Clean Sweep. Mr. Clean attempts the Cleaning Press but Myers dodges it. Myers dodges a leg sweep but Mr. Clean gives him a low blow. Myers throws Mr. Clean to the outside then leaps onto him. Myers gives Mr. Clean a pair of back drops. Mr. Clean fights back by clubbing Myers in the back then throwing him back into the ring. Myers attacks Mr. Clean with a series of hard punches, tangling Mr. Clean in the ropes then leaping onto him from the top rope to knock him out of the ring. At the ringside area, Mr. Clean gives Myers a neckbreaker then Irish whips him into the guardrail and ring post. Myers gives Mr. Clean a DDT then throws Mr. Clean back into the ring, returning at the referee’s count of 18. Myers gives Mr. Clean a Sleeper Suplex and pins him for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives Myers a front suplex then attempts the Clean Cut but Myers counters it, throwing Mr. Clean into the ropes, then lifting him by the neck for a choke before giving him a low blow. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Mr. Clean blocks it and sends Myers into the corner, delivering a Cleanisfaction for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives Myers a back suplex for another 2-count. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Myers off his feet then gives him the Clean Cut for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives Myers a neckbreaker then tries to deliver the Cleaning Press but again misses. Myers throws Mr. Clean into the ropes and delivers a World’s Strongest Slam off the rebound for a close 2-count. Mr. Clean gives Myers a low blow then applies an abdominal stretch before switching into a Boston crab. Myers kicks Mr. Clean in the face then clotheslines him. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Mr. Clean fights him off. Another 10/31 attempt does the trick, however, and nets Myers a 2-count. Mr. Clean tries a Clean Cut but Myers blocks it. Mr. Clean spins Myers round into a successful Clean Cut for a 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean locks Myers in a sleeper hold but Myers gets out. Myers gives Mr. Clean another 10/31 and makes the cover but Mr. Clean is under the ropes. Another 10/31 attempt is blocked and Mr. Clean delivers the Clean Sweep for an incredibly close 2-count. Myers Irish whips Mr. Clean into the ropes and catches him with a sitdown powerbomb but Mr. Clean is in the rope again. Mr. Clean blocks another 10/31 and hits the Clean Cut followed by the Cleaning Press for the 3-count to retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Mr. Clean After the match, Las Vegas Link attacks Mr. Clean and hits him with the Duo ZDT before hitting Mr. Clean in the face with a ring bell, bloodying him. Category:Season 6 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches